


Louie's Problem

by CartoonLover



Series: The Truth Can Be A Scary Thing [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Louie's not completely over everything.





	Louie's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Read The Truth Can Be A Scary Thing before reading this so you won't be confused.

Louie sat in the den, alone his brothers and Webby were playing some war game but he wasn't in the mood. It seemed everything had finally gone back to normal after the fighting, everything except him and he knew sooner or later his brothers would notice. He was both hoping for and dreading it, it would be nice to talk about it but everything was becoming normal again, he didn't want to ruin that. So for now he would just be silent, too bad silent never suited him. 

As Huey ran by the den he noticed Louie sitting in there looking at nothing and stopped. 

"Lou you okay?" Louie jumped and turned around startled, 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Huey looked at him with disbelief but shrugged and ran off. Louie sighed in relief and turned back around before getting lost in his thoughts again. He was glad everyone had talked but he was so worried about them all splitting apart he never really focused on his own emotions about everything. He was really... confused. 

About a lot of things, Uncle Donald, mom, Dewey. He couldn't understand why they had felt the need to keep things from them and he couldn't understand why mom would just sacrifice herself like that. If they had worked together they could have come up with a solution instead she felt the need to solve it herself, it made no sense to him. But he guessed he was more family oriented than her, he was like Uncle Donald in that way both looking out for the family albeit it different ways. 

Whereas Donald was more cautious and protective Louie was cunning and spiteful but they both would do anything for family. So he guessed he could understand why Uncle Donald kept this from them, he did say he was gonna tell them when they got older maybe he just thought they weren't ready yet but he really couldn't understand Dewey they always told each other everything, always. But sometimes he didn't really understand Dewey, so... confused. 

"Hey Lou-Lou what's up?" Speak of the devil. 

"Nothing much, how's the war game?"

"Feels like real war."

Louie nodded, "Yeah I like Webby but she can a little much sometimes." 

Dewey agreed and joined him on the couch practically taking up the whole thing to Louie's annoyance.  

"Dewey you left me alone!" Huey said as he ran into the den. 

"Sorry bro how bad did she get you?" 

"How bad do you think?" He lifted up his shirt to reveal many welts on his back, the other two winced. 

"How long do you think it'll take her to notice we're gone?" 

"10 minutes give or take." Both laughed but stopped when they noticed Louie didn't join them. 

"Louie are you sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"But-" 

"I said I'm fine!" He stormed upstairs as the other two looked at each other shocked, Louie never yelled like that. The front door suddenly opened and they jumped up.

"Uncle Donald!" They cheered as they ran to hug him.

"Boys!" He cried back as he hugged them back but noticed something wasn't right. "Where's your brother?" They shared a look and Huey pointed upstairs.

"Our room." 

"Is he in trouble?" Both were quick to shake their heads,

"No nothing like that! But something is wrong we were about to go talk to him but then you came home." 

"Well, let's go then." The three of them walked upstairs and Huey knocked on their door.

"Louie?"

"Go away." 

"Louie we just want to talk to you."

"Oh great, Uncle Donald's there too!"  

"Louie let us in." They heard a sigh from the other side before the door opened. 

"Thank you." They walked in Donald sat in the chair and Huey and Dewey sat on Louie's bed all of them carefully watching him.

"I'm sorry for yelling." He said as he joined his brothers on his bed, sitting between them.

"What's going on Louie?" 

"I dunno I just.. haven't completely gotten over everything and I didn't want to say anything cause everything was going back to normal. I didn't wanna... ruin it." 

"We would rather you ruin it than not say anything, wait no that came out wrong." 

"I get it." 

"So what exactly haven't you got over?" 

He sighed, "I guess I'm confused about it all. Why mom took the spear in the first place, why you or Dewey didn't tell us anything." 

Dewey cringed, "I told you why!" 

"Well it was a stupid reason!" They all jumped back when Louie started crying, "How could you think you could ever fail us?!"  

Dewey rubbed his arm, "I dunno, I always figured it'd happen sooner or later."

"Why would you think that?" Huey asked as they all looked at him. For a few minutes all that could be heard was sniffles as Louie tried to calm himself down.  

"You guys are so great and I'm just... me."

"Well you're pretty great too." Huey said and he and Dewey smiled at each other. 

Donald turned to Louie, "I don't know why your mom took the spear, I don't know if we'll ever know but no reason could ever be good enough to leave you boys." 

"Why did she try to solve it by herself, if you guys had worked together you would've figured something out! That's how this family works..." 

"I guess she didn't realize that. Which is a shame, she would have loved to see you boys grow up." They smiled at him and he smiled back before joining them on the bed. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you boys sooner that's one thing I'll always regret, I didn't have enough faith in you and that was wrong of me." They hugged him and he held them close, his boys. 

"We forgive you Uncle Donald." 

He nodded, "Feeling better Louie?" 

"Yeah fine- kind of, it's a start I guess." 

"Better than nothing." Huey hit Dewey on the arm and he glared at him as he rubbed his arm, Louie started to laugh which made the other two laugh and Donald smile. 

"Hey," Dewey said rubbing his arm, "You aren't still mad are you?"

"I was never really mad per say I guess I was more upset than anything." 

"Are you still?" 

"No, not really." 

"Cool." They sat there for a few minutes just enjoying each others company, Louie wasn't over everything but he knew he had his family to help and that's all that really mattered to him.  


End file.
